


Alternative Education

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jenner's experimentation laboratory is much worse than what the group faced in the outside world. Alternate season 1 finale, ensemble cast, various strong kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Alternative Education**

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

_EXPERIMENT X (Unscheduled)_

An Introduction to Human Survival Instincts

Carl/Sophia - Gen

_EXPERIMENT 1_

Low Viscosity Liquids and Libido

Andrea - Waxplay

_EXPERIMENT 2_

The Analysis of Touch

Lori - Bondage, Tickling

_EXPERIMENT 3_

A Case Study in the Versatility of the Human Anus

Shane - Fisting

_EXPERIMENT 4_

Hallucinogens as Sexual Incentive

Jacqui/(Jim?) - Drugs, Masturbation

_EXPERIMENT 5_

Obedience and Staying Alive

Dale - D/s, Spanking

_EXPERIMENT 6_

Rapid Reproduction for the Preservation of the Human Race (101)

Glenn/Daryl - Creampie, Anal, Exhaustion

_EXPERIMENT 7_

Rapid Reproduction for the Preservation of the Human Race (201)

Daryl/Glenn - Drugs, Rape, Rough

_EXPERIMENT 8_

The Art of Keeping Quiet

Carol - Sex in a dangerous location

_EXPERIMENT 9_

The Torso and Sexual Stimulus

Theodore - Nipples, Electro-Stim

_EXPERIMENT 10_

Interaction in Art, minor Betrayal

Rick - Voyeurism

_EXPERIMENT XX (Unscheduled)_

Basic Heroism

Carl/Sophia - Gen


	2. Carl, Sophia, Andrea, Lori

**EXPERIMENT X (Unscheduled)**

An Introduction to Human Survival Instincts

Carl/Sophia - Gen

As the group entered the sterile hallway of the laboratory they breathed a collective sigh of relief. At last, a bastion of hope and maybe, finally, an end to the terror of the past month. They eagerly stepped forward to a group of smiling faces in crisp, white lab coats, shaking their hands and thanking them for their kindness. Rick left with their leader and the rest of them were lead down corridors without explanation. They just kept smiling and reassuring, and hey, even if these people were a little weird nobody wanted to say no to clean sheets and a warm shower. The next day the group awoke to hear to screams and boots scuffling across the fresh hallways. Smiles had all but faded and terror set in as survivors were hoisted out of their beds and dragged off by burly bodyguards who had never been there before.

It was Lori that felt the first shock of the tasers as she screamed for the children to run. She dropped to the floor holding her chest, trying to shout but the words crackled into thin air as her body lost control. As the final door broke down, Carl and Sophia were nowhere to be found.

A sharp, barking voice on the loudspeaker issued an order to return those who were missing and commanded the rest be escorted to their 'tasks'. The group, now in chains, were led to different rooms in a distinctly dingier corridor. It was here they were informed of their new purpose: they were guinea pigs, necessary sacrifices for study and the eventual rescue of the rapidly declining human race. They would be heroes, some day.

As they left to their fate, two scared kids tried their best to stay quiet in the vents overhead.

**EXPERIMENT 1**

Low Viscosity Liquids and Libido

Andrea - Waxplay

Andrea was seated first. The room was small and dimly lit, with a plethora of candles and smoky perfumes lining the shelves. She smelt it before she had even arrived, rich coffee scents and husky pine fragrances. It was here that the first of the group would receive their tests.

After being ordered to strip down, she lay back against a clinic chair, not unlike what would be found in a dentist's office. She was strapped down, shimmering black leather restraints preventing any movement. The room was hot and perspiration had already formed, trailing sticky heat down her chest and thighs.

An assistant moved over to her, smiling politely. Andrea did not smile back.

"This shouldn't hurt much." A sort of backwards compliment, one might think, but was produced with another shit-eating grin as he snapped the latex gloves on, picking up a lit candle. Andrea could only try and breathe.

The assistant tilted the candle and let the wax slowly drip down onto Andrea's body. He held the candle high, a yard over her body, so that the wax would cool somewhat before it made contact. Andrea gasped as the first drop hit her stomach. The assistant chuckled and let another drop of wax fall onto her in a different spot. He continued adding streams of wax over her breasts and stomach, painting streams of gold and green. He covered Andrea's legs with blues, her thighs were painted a deep red.

Andrea couldn't help but whine, raising her hips as if trying to get closer to the candle.

"I knew you'd take to this."

She had almost been completely covered below the neck, save one important area. Andrea looked into her captors eyes, desperate for a closer burn. He ran his hands down the cooling mess on her body, relishing the warmth radiating from her. She groaned, arching up as he tipped the candle close to her pussy, holding it closer each time, the heat intensifying with every drip. Andrea cursed loudly, her first fully-formed word since she arrived. Her eyes shut tight as the heat washed over her genitals, cooling rapidly against her moist skin. Circling a gloved finger around Andrea's wet pussy, the assistant grinned wolfishly.

"You're a work of art, you know. A real masterpiece."

**EXPERIMENT 2**

The Analysis of Touch

Lori - Bondage, Tickling

Lori awoke to find herself strapped to what she could only describe as a modified cross. She had been stripped completely naked, the arm and leg restraints tight around her soft skin. She panicked, looking around for some way to escape, but her eyes only met that of a man in a lab coat - one of the bastards who put her here.

"Ah, you're awake. Nice of you to join us, at last."

She didn't respond and the figure moved closer. Behind him, Lori noticed a shelf full of various props. Gags, whips and some more exotic devices that she had never seen before. She and Rick had never been that adventurous before.

"Don't worry, we're not going to be using everything on that shelf… at least not yet."

The figure moved even closer, face to face with Lori. He watched her carefully, neither person saying a word. He ran a finger down her side with a deliberate slowness that made her shiver. Lori's head begins pounding as both hands press against her, with more force than before. The assistant smiled and breathed down her neck, causing hairs to stand on end with each hot lick. Lori's mouth was now as dry as sandpaper, nothing on her tongue to wet her lips. She found herself twitching at every movement he made as his fingers roamed around her magnificent torso.

His fingers stop at her kidney and he kneads it softly. Lori's skin gets goose bumps and a chill rises within her but she refuses to act on the ticklish skitter that danced across her nerves as the assistant's broad hands explored her flesh.

"Your heart's beating. It's wonderful." He drawled in her ear, running a finger down the outline of her ribcage. He pressed his calloused lips against her earlobes and nibbled gently, still waiting for that reaction, that breaking point that everyone had.

"I can feel it. I can feel you shake." Lori's breath sticks in her throat as he hums against her.

"Would you just fuck me already?" She spits, finally, "That's what you want, right? You want to fuck me? Just do it!"

He said nothing, but dug his blunt nails into Lori's side hard enough to be rewarded with a painful whimper. Oddly, the sharp familiarity of the hurt came as a relief to her. Easy to process, the sensation doesn't tip her off centre. However, the softer touch that followed brought sweat to Lori's brow—fluttering fingers across her tender, vulnerable sides. The assault hits her all at once, tangling up under her skin before she can sort out which is which and whether to roar her outrage or suck in a gasping breath and hold it in her tingling chest.

She twisted away from another teasing swipe of his tongue, his belt buckled pressed up angrily against her stomach and his erection pressed even harder against her exposed genitals.

"In a while, perhaps. But for now? I'd just like to see you squirm."


	3. Shane, Jacqui, Dale

**EXPERIMENT 3**

A Case Study in the Versatility of the Human Anus

Shane - Fisting

Not all experiments were met with fear. Shane, strapped up and legs spread in a sling, found himself quite enjoying his special treatment. He had always been into alternative sex but found that a zombie apocalypse tended to put a dampener on a scene like that. He had been starved for sex for a while now and, truth be told, these guys were rough but he was kind of enjoying himself. Not that he'd let his captors know.

He didn't react particularly well to being dragged off here, though, and in addition to the assistant he was surrounded by bodyguards who were to act accordingly if Shane got out of hand. He was humiliated that they were seeing him all spread out like this, but he liked the feeling. He felt like a dirty little slut and that wasn't something he had the luxury of feeling in a long time.

The assistant finished preparing and crossed the room to meet Shane, who tried his best not to show off his ripe, eager hole as the man approached. He shivered as the cold lube connected with his bare skin, readying Shane for the experiment. Not wasting time nor being gentle, the assistant pushed two fingers inside of Shane, stretching and twisting inside him. He was a little rusty after all this time but it was a welcome feeling. He grunted, hopefully without much noticeable pleasure in it.

The assistant carrying out the experimentation was a little shorter and skinnier than he was, with dark brown hair and a rough five o'clock shadow. Without the glasses and maybe with a little more muscle he would look a little like Rick. Shane squinted a little to make sure. Maybe if… _fuck!_

It happened quicker than Shane had anticipated. The assistant's fist enters him and balls up almost immediately. His entire body reverberated like a drum in response, welcoming the broad hand inside, pulsing muscle humming around the wrist. Then the hand inside him moved.

Inch by inch, a slow slide into Shane caused him to sweat, tears formed in his eyes and pleasure pinged around his body. The assistant moved down to his elbow and Shane began banging his head on the back of the sling to stop himself from shouting out. He clenched tightly around the arm and that powerful fist. The assistant's other hand moves to anchor himself down by grabbing hold of Shane's cock and began pushing in further, which was too much for him to take.

Cum sprayed up his torso, coating the assistant's hand and mixing into the sweat adorning his chiselled physique. Wracked with waves of orgasm he couldn't hold in the moans of pleasure. Everyone was looking at him, watching this fucking little whore and it felt good. His toes finally uncurled and he felt his body loosen, relaxing back onto the sling.

_Fuck, I hope I didn't make that too obvious._

**EXPERIMENT 4**

Hallucinogens as Sexual Incentive

Jacqui/(Jim?) - Drugs, Masturbation

Nothing greeted Jacqui as she entered her room. Grey floors and drab beige walls surrounded her, she resolved that this was her new prison. Things had gone to shit and she wasn't handling it as well as she had hoped. After fifteen minutes Jacqui was cross-legged in the centre of the room, lost in thoughts about walkers, her family, this place… she didn't notice the hissing gas seeping through an exposed pipe in the corner. It hit her almost immediately and she felt dizzy. An odd sort of feeling, really, as it wasn't a terribly bad one. Around her, thoughts of the zombie apocalypse seemed to melt away. The dying screams of her co-workers crackled out and their faces burnt up in the haze. It was a refreshing, rare moment of absolute freedom in the moment that she began to count as a blessing of God.

A figure shifted in the corner, one that had not been there when she arrived.

"Jacqui? Is that.. Is that you?"

"Jim?" She couldn't believe it. A rush of thoughts pulled her back momentarily. There was so many things she never got to say to Jim before his passing, so many feelings she had not been able to share because she was so blinded by fear. He was by her side now, pressing a finger against her lips. That lazy smile that used to brighten up her day was now pressing against her cheek. She found her hand travelling to the thick matted chest hair through his unbuttoned flannel.

"Jim, I-"

"S'alright," She heard, "Now relax."

She felt kisses trail down her chest as she unbuttoned her blouse, rolling her breast in her palm. It had been so long since she had felt like this, even before the apocalypse. Hiking up her skirt, she let him trail his fingers up her soft, dark thighs. She followed him with her own fingers, slipping off her panties shoes, lying back and staring up at his smiling face.

_Yes_..

He feels so good. _She_ feels so good. Jacqui's toes curl as her fingers entered the place she rarely allowed herself to indulge, the hot wetness of her pussy felt so good that she felt her legs quiver with each thrust. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened to breathe out and _oh.._ as Jim kneeled between her, kissing up to meet her fingers. Planting a deep kiss against her, he sent a low, rumbling moan through her body. She responded the same, allowing herself to finally release the tensions that had been building inside her for so long. With Jim's guidance she hit that sweet spot and saw stars as orgasm welled up and burst around her. Explosions. Fireworks.

Not bad work for a dead man.

**EXPERIMENT 5**

Obedience and Staying Alive

Dale - D/s, Spanking

Dale was escorted elsewhere on the premises. Down. He saw the vague, dim light of a basement before having a blindfold forced over his head. After stripping naked and being commanded to kneel, he felt the lock of ankle and wrist restraints, keeping his hands behind his back and his knees firmly on the coarse ground. It was cold and uncomfortable, though Dale had not expected to be treated otherwise. These people, whoever they were, had lost their minds.

"Do you know why you're here?" A voice echoed through the room. It was so much sharper with all other senses blocked

"I don't, actually," Dale spoke to wall, unsure of which direction the voice came from, "Would yo-"

Someone roughly grabbed his face and cut him off before he could finish.

" _Sir_. You will refer to me as _Sir_ ," the person's voice was harsh and held an ominous, threatening tone that made Dale feel unsafe, "I'm here to correct you. To test you."

Dale felt an object slide underneath him. A piece of furniture, perhaps. The spanking bench was an interesting item, used for much more than the name implied. The person lowered Dale's face into the hole and secured his restraints to it, making sure the older man's ass was wagging high in the air. Dale bit back a whimper of nervousness. He felt vulnerable and scared, what exactly did he have to learn?

"I want you to be quiet." The voice threatened. Dale could only stiffly nod in response.

The person raised his hand and let it come to rest on Dale's ass. He started softly, but by the time his hand landed on his ass for the fifth time, it had started to grow in intensity. The sixth stroke fell heavier than expected and he sucked in a breath, but kept from crying out in surprise. His flesh started to sting and heat up in response to the repeated smacks.

"Please… Sir…" He begged, tears forming under the blindfold. He felt himself submitting to this person, someone he didn't even know. He was humiliated, more so by the unexpected stirring at his crotch than anything.

"Are you ready to be readjusted then, slave?"

"Yes Sir."


	4. Glenn, Daryl, Carol

**EXPERIMENT 6**

Rapid Reproduction for the Preservation of the Human Race (101)

Glenn/Daryl - Creampie, Anal, Exhaustion

Daryl and Glenn were dropped off in the same room, for reasons unknown to the both of them. They were sat down on uncomfortable chairs before being unchained. After an awkward silence a voice crackled from the speakers in the upper corners of the room.

"Hello, gentlemen. You may have noticed we've split up your friends into individual rooms while you both remain together," a frustrated sigh followed, "I'll be honest with you, boys, we really have no use for rednecks and weak kids. We have a few trash experiments lined up that I suppose we can utilise you for… whatever the case, I have places to be. My team will take over momentarily."

"Am I the kid or the redneck?" Glenn shot a withering smile to Daryl, who huffed an amused smirk back at him.

More crackling before a new voice filled the room, this time female.

"Alright subjects, we're interested in learning the reproductive capabilities of a Mr… Dixon. D. Dixon? Your friend should be able to fill the receiving position for testing purposes."

Daryl sat back in his chair, trying to aim his anger at wherever the fuck the voices were coming from. "Uh, what? You want me to f- no." He shook his head vigorously, shifting uncomfortably.

"Mr Dixon, I assure you that you will both be killed if you do not comply. Begin whenever you're ready. Supplies in the cabinets behind you."

Daryl looked over to Glenn, who wouldn't look back. He wasn't sure how to handle this.

"They'll kill us, man…"

"I know," Glenn finally locked eyes with Daryl, shimmering pools that were never able to hide emotion very well, "I know we're meant to be cool with each other, but I actually like you… like, more than just cool-"

"I feel the same way." Daryl blurted, the words spilling from his lips faster than he could hold them in.

"-But I've never… you know."

"Ever?" Daryl raised an eyebrow and would definitely have been grinning had the situation not been so grim.

"Ever." It was Glenn's turn to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "Don't be a dick about it though, man."

Daryl just smiled, shifting closer and tilting his head to meet Glenn's eye line, "I think it's cute, actually."

Daryl's muscled arm nudged into Glenn as he grinned, moving his hand to run along the smaller man's thigh. Edging closer, the pair connected in a sweet kiss. After breaking it, Glenn took a second to gather himself, smiling goofily before straightening up.

"Just…be careful, okay?"

Daryl nodded, slipping off his shirt. Glenn couldn't help roaming his hands curiously down Daryl's chest like he was some kind of exotic animal. His thumbs grazed the redneck's nipples (Glenn grinned as he heard Daryl sharply suck in air as this happened) and fingers trailed down the patchy treasure trail to Daryl's jeans.

Glenn was overcome with excitement, like he was unwrapping a tall, muscular Christmas present. His breathing hitched as he pulled out Daryl's cock, long and thick, uncut with a beautiful ridge right down the middle. It was hard already, and a quick glance back at its owner confirmed that this monster was something to be proud of. Daryl grinned like he'd shown the boy diamonds or something.

"Lemme lube you up, kiddo." He ran his fingers over in a tube procured from the cabinet and went to work, cautiously slicking Glenn's tight hole, unconsciously licking his lips as if in deep concentration.

Glenn positioned himself over Daryl's lap, cock hard with nervous excitement and pressed against Daryl's toned belly. After settling in, he leaned over for another kiss. He instinctively arched back into Daryl's cock and began grinding as they kissed, relishing the growling snarls this produced from the redneck.

"Gotta fuck you before it ends up covering your back," Daryl breathed into Glenn's lips, who could only nervously nod back.

After carefully entering the boy, Daryl began thrusting. Slowly at first, constantly reassuring Glenn, then harder and harder. At this point Glenn had taken over, a complete natural.

"Oh god, Daryl, fuck! Fuck me harder," He moaned, arching back with Daryl's strong hands vice gripping his pale hips.

"You got a dirty mouth on ya, huh Chinaman?" The playful insult probably would've carried more weight if Daryl wasn't struggling to breathe between every word, edging closer to his goal, biting down on every syllable that coincided with a hard thrust.

Unable to hold it any longer, Daryl yanked Glenn closer, both men burying their faces in each other's neck. Daryl smelt like musk and sex and fuck, now Glenn was climaxing. He raked Daryl's back as the two shuddered within their embrace, heat filling the boy as Daryl emptied streams of cum from balls that had been left unattended for months now.

Neither man moved until both of them had stopped shaking, and Glenn climbed off to look at Daryl. He sat half hard, completely spent on that old chair, naked and sweaty and bruised from kisses. Daryl grinned from ear to ear, cock flexing as the final dribbles of cum slid down that thick cock ridge that Glenn had decided was the best thing ever invented.

Some crackling again before the female voice returned, though slightly huskier than last time they spoke.

"Again."

**EXPERIMENT 7**

Rapid Reproduction for the Preservation of the Human Race (201)

Daryl/Glenn - Drugs, Rape, Rough

Daryl and Glenn lay entwined, fingers curled around each other. They had spent a marathon fucking session and were exhausted. Every joint was stiff and every movement hurt, they could only muster up the strength to slowly circle each other's bodies with a finger, Glenn occasionally leaning in for a soft kiss, instantly regretting due to their bruised lips but a mistake he seemed not to learn from.

"I've noticed you both have stopped performing the task allocated to you." The voice rang out, sharp tones that instantly broke the mood.

"We're fucked out, hoss. Cut us some slack." Daryl drawled, burying his nose in Glenn's hair and closing his eyes.

"No, this will not do. Experimentation will continue. Security, if you could inject Mr Dixon?"

The doors swung open with force and a number of armed security guards barrelled through, yanking the naked lovers apart. A needle was bared and Daryl was restrained, much to Glenn's horror. The younger man watched as Daryl was injected with some kind of viscous blackish green substance. He fell to the floor almost immediately, gasping for breath.

"What did you do to him!" Glenn yelled as the guards left, locking the doors behind him, "What could you sick fucks possibly still have to test?"

"We're no longer interested in testing Mr Dixon, though he will be useful for the next experiment. Call it an expansion of our previous research. Humans, you see, have a limit to reproduction. These creatures that have infested our land can go forever. It's really quite fascinating. We're injected Mr Dixon with a miniscule dose of the virus acquired from those creatures - slightly modified for our own purposes, of course. We'd like to test his interaction with you."

Daryl had become a shaking, coughing mess on the ground in front of Glenn. The boy ran to him, pulling him up so they could lock eyes. His pupils had become pinpricks and he was extremely pale.

"Stop! Stop him! He'll die!" Glenn cried out, looking around desperately for some kind of cure, anything that would help.

"He shouldn't - we think. Perhaps he'll be fine in a day, maybe a month, we're not exactly sure. That _is_ what testing is for, after all."

The figure-that-was-once-Daryl began growling and baring its teeth at Glenn. Its cock was throbbing red, hard as rock. It pinned Glenn down, but the younger man was too weak to struggle, even without the exertion of the previous events he doubted he could match the new strength Daryl had found.

"Daryl, please…"

**EXPERIMENT 8**

The Art of Keeping Quiet

Carol - Sex in a dangerous location

At this point, Carol was all too aware of the walker she had been trapped with. She had done an incredible job of hiding, but every now and again assistants would enter the room and throw some meat next to her, taunting the walker. Why were they doing this? She was going to die here if someone didn't help her.

Another assistant entered, this time crossing the safety barriers into the room with Carol. As others distracted the walker he hunkered down beside her, moving closely and holding a finger up to his mouth.

"Don't want to bring that thing over here, do you?" He smiled, a calm look in his eyes. He moved his hands over Carol's fingertips. She breathed out slowly, still trying to process what was happening. Did he want to have sex with her? Here? He was attractive but they were in danger of being ripped apart at any moment.

"If you stay quiet, we stay alive." He mouthed, stroking her face reassuringly. She arched into it unexpectedly, then jerked back as she caught herself. _No, not here… could we?_

He flips her over roughly and she likes it. Broad chest pressed against her back he begins to nip and bite at her neck, moving his hands under her shirt to cup her breasts. He is relentless, licking all over her back and sides, tongue painting her wet. Every so often he bites too hard, forgets and squeezes too hard, and yet with the gentle drift of his fingers and the slick wriggle of his tongue a near constant, the brief flashes of pain get lost in the mix of not-enough, too-much, can't fucking breathe.

The hot length of his cock rides slick against the perspiration of Carol's lower back. She felt like she was holding her breath for an eternity and the exhale is long and slow, another held back sob and she's not sure how much of this she could take. Her skin feels like it doesn't belong to her, alive with something that isn't pleasure and isn't pain but is both and neither at once. Carol bites back her moans, clenching her fist so hard her nails are drawing blood in her palms.

He started paying attention to her pussy, trailing hot licks across it and Carol was almost certain she would scream. She tried to mouth protest but it felt so good, fuck, she might…

"Oh, fuck!"


	5. T-Dog, Rick, Carl, Sophia

**EXPERIMENT 9**

The Torso and Sexual Stimulus

Theodore - Nipples, Electro-Stim

"Hello. Theodore, is it?"

"T-Dog."

The assistant smiled condescendingly, "Theodore. Please follow me."

She bustled around the room, gathering various devices and hooking them up to T-Dog's chest. He could only comply as she tugged at his jeans, freeing his cock. Examining the device, then T-Dog's _device_ ,she returned to her workspace for a bigger model. Once he was all hooked up she sat back against her desk, waving a remote control.

"Do you know how electro-stimulation works, Theodore?"

"Electro-what?"

She laughed, crossing the room towards T-Dog. Taking him by the hand she carefully sat him down onto what seemed like a hospital bed and set the plastic case next to him. Spreading his legs, she knelt between them and smoothed her warm hands along the outsides of T-Dog's thighs. Leaning looking up at the beefy body presented to her, the assistant placed a trail of slow kisses up T-Dog's legs and thighs, nipping playfully at his balls before assuaging the gesture with a swirl of her tongue that travelled all the way up his cock shaft. Surprised, T-Dog hardened almost immediately.

"Fuck," he mused, "if this is it then I'm not complaining."

Another bullshit smile in response, "No, not quite. Let me show you what I mean."

She flicked the device on, leaving it at its lowest setting. An audible gasp and T-Dog's breathing stopped momentarily as the shocks travelling up and down his length, humming through his balls. The current travelled further up the wires, up to his thick, prominent nipples.

"Fucking- fuck! Oh…!"

The assistant merely grinned and adjusted the knobs on the device in her hand, stopping only when she could tell T-Dog was acclimating to the sensation.

T-Dog swallowed hard and braced himself . Then, as the assistant turned a knob slowly, T-Dog felt a stronger jolt of electricity shoot through his cock, at the same time it spread into the area around its base. Using his arm to anchor himself down where he sat, T-Dog doubled over, eyes closed tightly. He had been instructed not to touch himself, which seemed to become a problem now. Dancing shocks were driving him wild, as were the tandem sensations flooding his chest with tingly, prickly pleasure.

As he reopened his eyes he saw the assistant engulf the head of his cock with her mouth, lapping at the slit and the pleasure was almost unbearable. She reached up to stroke his chest and it seemed like T-Dog had entered some place where he could no longer communicate with his mortal form.

She was unrelenting, closing her pillowed lips further around T-Dog, who responded by thrusting the thick slab of thrumming meat right into her, hearing her gag and moan. Cranking up the current sent T-Dog over the edge and he came deep and hard, pulses of orgasm mirroring the waves of electrical current flowing through him. T-Dog threw back his head as he rode out the orgasm, still tweaking his nipples, his eyes rolled back as he shuddered, releasing the last of his load.

The assistant got up, wiping herself off and lowering the current. She began taking notes, T-Dog simply fell back onto the bed, panting and trying to regulate his heartbeat. He reached for the equipment attached to his cock, but was stopped.

"Theodore, please. This is electro-stimulation, plenty more orgasms where that came from," she grinned, genuinely this time, "Maybe I'll turn the current up over halfway this time."

**EXPERIMENT 10**

Interaction in Art, minor Betrayal

Rick - Voyeurism

Rick had a special seat with the leader of the operation, Dr Edwin Jenner. They both reclined, neat scotches in hand, watching a large screen displaying the other survivors. Jenner enjoyed it, of course, but Rick was horrified.

"How does it feel, shepherd Rick? Your flock is in danger." Jenner tapped the pistol he held in his other hand against the metal desk, a rhythm that made Rick even more uncomfortable.

"Fuck you, Jenner." he seethed. He was supposed to take care of them, prevent them from harm. Now here they were being abused for some sick mad scientist and it was more than he could handle. There were so many things he wanted to say to these people - that they would be alright, that it was going to be over soon - but no, he couldn't. Even if he could, would they escape from here?

Jenner rose from his seat and crossed to stand behind Rick's recliner. Pressing the gun against the side of Rick's head, he leaned in to whisper in his other ear, "They look so good though, don't they? All the cum and sweat and beautiful, naked bodies. You can't help but be a little turned on, can you?"

No response. Jenner nudged Rick with the gun but he still remained silent.

"Look at your wife. All tied up, pretty and vulnerable. Imagine running your fingers down that hot little body of hers, trailing your tongue anywhere you want - she's yours."

Rick shifted in his seat, his pants stirring. He focused on another screen.

"Or Shane? He's such a fucking little slut, isn't he? You know he loves it - showing off his cunt for my boys. That gaping hole needs filling with your tongue, or your dick. Maybe T-Dog and those beautiful big nipples. He's a powerhouse of electrical energy and cum right now, imagine toying with him until he bursts."

Noticing the tent in Rick's officer slacks, Jenner smiled. He looked humiliated as Jenner prodded his cock with that pistol of his before pulling down the zipper, Rick's cock springing from its prison.

Jenner cocked the pistol, ready to fire. "Touch yourself, Rick. Pick your slut and stroke."

Rick slowly turned his head to meet Jenner, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen. Maintaining eye contact with Jenner, he curled his fingers around his shaft and began pumping, unwavering in his stony gaze. Jenner smiled with satisfaction, transfixed on Rick's commanding stroke.

**EXPERIMENT XX (Unscheduled)**

Basic Heroism

Carl/Sophia - Gen

Carl and Sophia were light and spry enough to make their way through the compound unnoticed. Occasionally they had to resort to diving back into the vents, but they had almost reached the exit.

"Hey," Sophia stopped, yanking Carl back, "What are we doing?"

"I'm saving you!"

"I don't need saving, Carl Grimes. My mom does! And yours!"

Carl shifted, kicking the ground, "I'm a little… scared."

Rolling her eyes, Sophia grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the compound, higher and higher until they heard a familiar voice.

"Fuck you, Jenner." Rick seethed.

"There he is!" Carl whispered excitedly, looking around for some way to get into Jenner's room without being noticed.

"The door's open a little, lets just walk in and kill 'em!" Sophia piped up, pulling Carl's revolver out of its holster.

"Hey, that's not a toy! Gimme it!" He whispered angrily, "My dad gave me it… those people thought it was a toy too…"

"Fine, sorry." Sophia hung her head dejectedly, "You hold it."

The two headed closer to the door, ducking down.

"Hey, Carl, before we go," Sophia got real close to Carl, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Carl paused in a stunned silence for a second, before nodding. Sophia smiled from ear to ear, taking Carl by the hand - his revolver planted firmly in the other. They opened the door little by little, the bad man seemed to be distracted by something Rick was doing.

Inside, Jenner cocked his pistol, ready to fire. "Touch yourself, Rick. Pick your slut and stroke."

Rick let Jenner kneel before him, his eyes still transfixed on the officer's cock, "You want me so bad? You got me."

"That's right, Rick. You're mine now," Jenner chuckled, "I've got you right where I want you…"

Bang.


End file.
